RJ's Christmas
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: AU: Richonne. This story is about a simple wish RJ made for Christmas. It showcases Michonne and her boys: Rick, Carl, Andre, and RJ. NOTE: I don't own the TWD characters.


**_RJ's Christmas_**

**A/N:** I started this on Christmas Day, but just so you know... it's still relevant because Old Christmas is actually January 7th. Thanks for your advice, Cleo. Thank you, Arlene, aka Ringleader1010 for another amazing poster.

* * *

Christmas was five days away and Michonne Grimes and her sons, Andre Anthony and RJ Grimes were making the most of their last few days together before Andre left for Christmas vacation with his dad. The family had just finished eating at a nearby restaurant and they were about to catch a matinee of the new _Jumanji _sequel.

Despite spending time with her younger boys, Michonne also worried about her older son, Carl Grimes, her stepson. He promised RJ that he would be home for Christmas… it was the only thing RJ asked for that year, but she had yet to receive a firm confirmation from him.

Andre also wanted time with his big brother, being older, however, he understood that sometimes things do not always pan out the way one desired them to. Case in point, he did not want to go to Florida with his father and his latest girlfriend, but there was nothing either he or his mom could do about it. But Carl promised that they would spend time together during the Christmas break so he was hopeful.

It had been three years since Carl left home. His sudden actions caused a rift between her husband and his son, so much so, that their sporadic communication now was on the down-low. It broke Michonne's heart that Rick was at odds with Carl, but she also understood her husband's point of view as well. He was a proud parent and he loved his son, he was overly protective probably an occupation hazard because he simply wanted what every parent wants for their children, but somehow he felt like he failed Carl. Michonne didn't agree with his assessment of things; unfortunately, her husband was a stubborn fool, in her eyes, Carl didn't fall far from the tree because he survived three years on his own without any family intervention.

Rick was naturally upset he paid their son's tuition for four years and six months before Carl completed his undergraduate studies in criminology, he suddenly dropped out of school and took off without a word to anyone. This Christmas would be the first time both men would sleep under the same roof since Carl left home. Naturally, Michonne couldn't lay down any rules because it was also Rick's home… their home… they were partners which left her in a precarious position in that supporting her husband meant pushing their son farther away. She felt helpless because she knew words were bound to be exchanged. She only hoped they wouldn't ruin Christmas.

_**Approximately eighteen months earlier…**_

_After Carl's disappearance, he contacted Michonne at work and told her that he couldn't do it… the 'it', being school, anymore… he felt pressured to become something he wasn't… music was his life but his dad never understood that. Unfortunately, the music thang hadn't quite taken root either because he was mostly on the road working in dive bars but he was happy. It was something he loved. Michonne began sending him e-transfers but he never accepted them so she stopped sending them. As time went on, he confided that he was flunking out of school, there was a girl… Enid was her name. She dropped out of school because she was pregnant, so he followed her back home to Nashville. It was only after the child was born that it became clear it was never his, to begin with. She had been cheating on him the whole time with his best friend, Ron, the drummer __from __the band. He went on the road for a while doing the sex, drugs and booze thang, but he was clean now, of course, she was never to tell any of this to his dad because he's ashamed of it. He would tell him when the time was right… in his own time. Michonne understood his dilemma, she never judged him, she simply listened because that's what he needed… she was his link to home, so she allowed him to set the pace… she didn't push nor demand… she was just there for him._

_**Three months earlier…**_

_Three months ago, out of the blue Carl contacted her once more and announced that she was a grandma. There was no build-up to it… he never mentioned a new girl before his communication stopped, but somehow Michonne knew there was someone. Her son didn't just quit school and take off for no reason at all nor would he remain exiled either. Somehow, there was always a girl involved whenever Grimes men did something out of the ordinary._

_That very weekend, the family travelled to Nashville to meet the newest addition to the Grimes family. Rick was on his very best behaviour that weekend because Michonne laid down the law in advance… there would be no talk about Carl taking off and no word that he was disappointed in him; it was simply a weekend to reconnect with their son and meet their granddaughter, and for the three brothers to have some much deserved time together after all the time they've lost._

_Both Andre and RJ were so happy to see their older brother, they begged to stay with Carl and his family in their modest apartment. As a result, Michonne approved on the condition she paid the groceries, her reason being the boys were growing and they ate a lot so Carl relented because he didn't want to disappoint his brothers. _

_Rick and Michonne were invited to dinner and the proud grandparents met their granddaughter, Michonne Danai Grimes. At the time, the baby was a week old. The grandparents fell in love with the cute little girl swaddled in a floral blanket with a tiny headband to match._

_Mimi, as she was called has the Grimes signature blue eyes and her grandfather's pouty bottom lip but she had her father's button nose and her mother's oval features. Little Mimi instantly took to her namesake, but with her grandpa, she looked at him for thirty seconds yawned and went back to sleep. Needless to say, Grandpa Rick was determined to win her over and after two days, grandpa did just that having jockeyed to feed and change her every opportunity he got. Mimi eventually warmed up to him and would fall asleep in her grandpa's arms._

_The visit was successful. Both Carl and his dad managed to act like grown-ups and were civil to one another, but Carl mostly entertained his brothers playing a little bball in the park._

_Rick and Michonne got to know their daughter-in-law, Cyndie. The couple wasn't married and neither wanted to because they both came from broken homes. The revelation bothered Rick a great deal, but he knew he had to respect their wishes if it meant getting his son back._

_**Present day...**_

Since their visit, Michonne secretly sent e-transfers to Cyndie to help them out. The transfers were usually accepted within hours of them being sent all except the last one which was rejected two weeks ago. This together with Carl's radio silence had Michonne worried and it wasn't as if she could confide in her husband, she simply prayed her actions didn't piss their son off enough for it to ruin Christmas, so she cleaned her house as well as the in-law suite from top to bottom twice in the past three days. The in-law suite was transformed to accommodate the young family and to allow them their privacy if they came home.

Michonne's guilt kept herself busy, she finished her holiday baking, entertained her boys Andre and RJ, and drove herself into a tizzy over Carl and his family's impending visit.

Earlier that day, Michael Anthony took custody of Andre while her parents were present and her husband slept prior to his late-night shift.

RJ, the youngest of their grandchildren was saddened that his older brother had to miss Christmas but more so because he and his two brothers would not be together for Christmas. As a result, Ezekiel and Maureen King took their grandson, RJ with them for the evening to lift his spirits and give their daughter a much-needed break because it was always tough for Michonne not having her boys together for the holidays.

The break, however, only served to fuel Michonne's obsessive-compulsive behaviour further. By the time Rick woke up, in addition to having a four-course meal already prepared for him, she also baked a cake, muffins, sweets and prepared a basket of goodies for him to bring along with him to the station.

**….**

It was five hours into an eight-hour shift. It was Christmas Eve morning, Chief Grimes eyes were tired from the paperwork which had amassed on his desk. The fact is, Arlington County, Virginia was a fairly quiet place, so Rick liked tackling paperwork on graveyard shifts because it made the time go by that much faster. On that night, however, he was a little exhausted, so he removed his reading glasses and set them down on the stack of reports he completed during the past few hours and rubbed his eyes.

Rick stood up and stretched to allow his circulation to flow better. He took his empty _Best Dad _mug and walked to the kitchen where he starts a fresh pot of coffee, something no one else seems to notice was ever empty but were always available to partake from whenever it was full. That night, the building was fairly quiet due to the holidays. There were maybe half a dozen officers at their desks doing same thing he was… the dreaded paperwork.

While waiting for the fresh pot of coffee to brew, Rick looked over the basket of goodies Michonne sent for the officers to find a treat to snack on since he had already finished his private stash. A smile crossed his lips when he thought back to their evening together. It reminded him of when they were younger and first got together… a good meal, some good lovemaking and then the mad dash to shower and dress before dashing out the door to start his shift. She always used to say, it was the only way she could sleep at night because she knew she had ensured he knew what was waiting for him at the end of each shift. As time went by, with kids, careers and all of life's responsibilities in general, those stolen moments were not as frequent but they still occurred plenty just not before every nightshift, but they left an indelible mark on him. He always knew what awaited him… it was love but most of all family. That's what made their impromptu evening that night even more special.

_**Earlier that night...**_

_Rick woke, showered and trimmed his beard as was his routine. He prepared himself to spend some time with their son, RJ and a late dinner with his wife before leaving for work. He knew their son would be upset due to the fact Andre would have already left with his father for the holidays and Carl and his family were only expected home on Christmas Eve, but it was not at all a certainty._

_Instead, what he discovered was the house illuminated by Christmas lights and the audio streaming was an eclectic blend of music. _

_It had been weeks since his wife transformed their home into a Christmas shrine. The tree was trimmed with fancy Christmas baubles. The garland was strung up the winding staircase and Christmas wreaths were hung throughout the rooms on the lower level. The stockings on the mantle were hung with great care and he noticed Michonne hung a few extra this year: Rick, Michonne, Andre, RJ, Carl, Cyndie, and Mimi. He smiled and said a silent prayer that his son would not disappoint his mother again this year._

_The house smelled like Christmas, a concoction of pine, vanilla, cinnamon, and citrus together with the scent of baked goods permeated throughout, which competed with the subtle aromas of the steak dinner he detected. The formal dining room told the tale, every inch of the table was laden with the spoils of her neuroticism, whenever his wife was anxious she cleaned and baked. There were cakes, pies, a variety of cookies, cupcakes and squares. But the small table set for two by candlelight which in and of itself told him the coast was clear it was just them for a few hours anyway._

'_Hey!' He added approaching her from behind as she stood at the kitchen sink rinsing dishes. His hands encircled her tiny waist and pressed her into his body. He kissed the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, a mixture of vanilla, cedarwood, and Jasmine. He loved the combination on her. He could already feel himself react from the nearness of her._

_Michonne relaxed in his strong embrace as his left hand turned off the faucet and took the pot from her hand and set it down. 'The house is spotless, it's just you and me if only for a few hours… dance with me,' he commanded flipping her salt and pepper locs away from her beautiful face which time left untouched, her silvery locs were the only evidence he was not a cradle snatcher. Her body remained muscular with soft curves, her skin still glistened and remained silky soft._

_Michonne smiled as she felt his presence... his lean hard body pressed into hers. 'Hey, yourself,' she responded relaxing into his body as she felt some of her stress dissipate. He knew her so well. He knew exactly what she needed, when and how. It was as if he had a decoder for her every nuanced action. She turned into him and there was the towel with which he dried and caressed her hands then discarded it on the nearby countertop never breaking eye contact with her. _

_Her warm brown eyes with gold flecks took in his cerulean blues as he extends his arm, she placed her left arm on his right and joined her right palm to his left, stepping backwards as he advanced on his left foot as John Mathis crooned he'll be home for Christmas. She followed and glided effortlessly in his arms across the hardwood floor._

'_Merry Christmas, baby!' Michonne added as the song ends, 'I needed that.'_

'_It won't always be like this, sweetheart,' he added his forehead on hers kissing her soft lips. 'In another few years Andre will be able to decide where he wants to be, but in the meantime, we have RJ, and hopefully Carl and his family home for Christmas this year.' he prayed his words spoken out loud would somehow make it true. 'In addition, we get to spoil our first grandchild rotten, Grandma.' He added cheekily. He slapped her round derriere and winked at her._

_Michonne was still getting used to the title of grandmother because she just turned forty-two, it seems so weird a thing too because it had only been a year since they stopped trying to increase their family. Rick, on the other hand, was seven years her senior and grandpa looked good on him. His short-cropped hair was more grey these days than brown, it matched his beard which had been that way for the better part of the last decade. He had small circles under his eyes, but he was still a handsome man even with his many scars, which were badges of honour in his profession._

'_A very sexy grandma too…' he added teasing her gently as he pulled her closer squeezing her round cheeks and pressing her into his rigid member sheeted only by his sweatpants. _

_She inhaled his scent. Ever since finding out he was a grandpa, he suddenly started using Old Spice cologne. It started out as a joke because he claimed the fragrance reminded him of his grandfather so he was trying it on for his new role. It was different, but she liked it because it exuded a kind of old masculinity which made him even sexier if it was at all possible to do so._

_Rick placed featherlite kisses on her forehead, nose, and behind each ear purposely avoiding her silky soft full lips for as long as he could._

_Michonne inhaled him deeply and bit her bottom lip. Her arms slid around his neck and drew him in. _

_He placed a small peck on to her silky soft lips pulled away then moved in for another and repeated the action twice more, the third time locking their lips together. His hands cupped her face and he took control of the kiss._

_Michonne's lips parted, his tongue slipped in and their tongues explored one another's mouths, he tasted like mint toothpaste. Soft moans escaped her lips as her hands moved slowly to the back of his head tracing circles in the soft short fuzz which remained._

_She tasted like smoky notes of the red wine visible in the nearby goblet. _

_The temperature in the kitchen rose as their kiss deepened. Suddenly, the chemistry between them ignited something more urgent. Rick's hands worked feverishly removing the red glitter swirl camisole dress she wore over her head to reveal her pert breasts with dark nipples hardened and erect, and the red thong she wore beneath._

'_I like you better this way,' he added cheekily moistening his pouty bottom lip and appraising her body with his eyes._

'_I'm sure you do,' she replied, her warm brown orbs taking in the subtle change in the colour of his eyes, which were now sapphire blue as her hands reached for the waistband of his sweatpants in search of his throbbing cock. He slapped her hands away lifting her up and perching her on top of the granite countertop._

_**...**_

_Michonne's bare ass was perched on the edge of the countertop, her head fell back with her hands kneading her breasts and teasing her taut nipples. Her legs were spread eagle and dangling over his shoulders._

_He was on bended knees with his face buried deep between her legs as his calloused palms held her captive._

_His wife's moans filled the night while he feast… then her body convulsed with an, 'OH GOD! FUCK!"__._

**…_._**

_Michonne's upper torso was bent over the kitchen sink. She stood there on her tiptoes like a dancer with her ass in the air waiting in anticipation of more. The tip of his thick veiny hard cock was an inch inside of her wet entrance, she felt it throbbing and it drove her wild, so much so, she held firmer onto the edge of the sink, turned her head slightly sideways, and when their eyes met she proceeded to slam her slick tight hot pussy onto his cock in search of friction while he stood stock still behind her… denying her. The tightness of her hot pussy as she slid it back and forth impaling herself onto his rod proved too much for him, so his left hand gently pushed her torso forward over the sink and his right hand grabbed her tiny waist as he pistoned mercilessly into her slippery love canal._

'_FUCK!' she exclaimed breathlessly as he touched her deepest depth._

_He replied with a grunt, 'Like that, baby?' he asked in a feverish haze pulling on a handful of her long silver kissed locs of hair as his manhood retract and disappeared into her well-oiled sex. The sloshing sound of their mingled juices as his cock pounds into her at a fevered pace and slapping of skin on skin punctuated by the occasional slap to her ass drove his wife over the edge, he felt her body tighten and a vice grip on his manhood._

'_RIICCCKKKK', she called out breathlessly as her body shook and exploded around him… his own release followed close behind._

_'FUCK!' He groaned as his body jerked multiple times emptying his seed deep inside her and swivelled his hips thrusting deeper a few more times as the last drops left him spent and struggling to catch his breath._

**….**

Rick glanced at his watch but thought better of it because it was too late to call or text her now as she was no doubt exhausted and fast asleep. He promised Michonne he wouldn't interfere, that he'd let Carl come home whenever he chose to do so because the door was always open. He promised to keep a cool head, but it was fucking Christmas Eve and Carl was yet to check-in. The man he had become was not the son he raised, the one who was once so compassionate and considerate of others' feelings. Rick knew his actions would have consequences but he would deal with them later, right then, he resolved to find his son himself because there was no way he would allow Carl to break his mother's heart again this Christmas.

**….**

_**Christmas Eve Night…**_

The snow had been falling all day. The storm began in Lexington, Kentucky but as it moved north, the conditions worsened. Michonne had been tracking it since she woke up that morning. As was her husband who began worrying when his old army buddy, Ford with the Nashville Police Department later reported the family had not lived there in months. According to the sweet old lady next door, the family packed up an RV and left town a while back, which meant they could be anywhere a knowledge he couldn't share with his wife, at least not until after Christmas.

'Mommy, why aren't they here?' asked a worried little RJ as he lay between his parents in their king-size bed.

'It's storming out, baby, and it's a long drive. Carl has to be careful when driving in weather like this.' Michonne added and hoped her words were reflective of the actual situation. 'It's late, young man, and now time for you to get to bed,' Michonne added caressing his loose curls.

'Yeah, sport, mommy's right. It's bedtime. Do you know what happens on Christmas Eve?' Rick asked his son.

RJ shook his head but his excitement was lacking. He only asked, for one thing, that year. He asked for his brother, Carl to be home for Christmas, so he was naturally worried that Carl hadn't made it home by now.

Rick recognized the anguish in his young son and offered, 'Christmas is magical, RJ don't forget that. Things happen all the time that we can't explain. Give your mommy a kiss,' Rick added holding his son at a precarious angle which caused him to giggle.

'Goodnight, Mommy.' RJ added.

Michonne held her baby's face and kissed his cheek. 'Goodnight, baby!' she replied, trying hard to keep her tears from spilling in front of him. _What had she done? They were at a good place… Carl promised to be home for Christmas, but no, she couldn't leave well enough alone. Poor Cyndie got caught and now they would all pay for her sins._

**…_._**

An hour later, as Michonne lay in Rick's arms she confessed. 'I'm sorry...it's all my fault,' she cried. 'I betrayed his trust. I promised I would allow him to come back to us on his terms… no pressure, but I didn't. I couldn't… I was secretly sending money to Cyndie to help them out and everything was fine until two weeks ago when the transfer was refused. Only our stubborn mule of a son who does that…' Michonne stopped the moment she realized she revealed a little more than she intended to.

'Are you're telling me that you've been in contact with Carl long before three months ago?' he asked puzzled.

But before Michonne could respond, there was a screeching noise outside. 'Stay here, I'll check it out,' he commanded reaching for the safe unlocking it and retrieved his gun. 'This conversation is not over,' he added with hurt in his eyes as left the room.

A teary-eyed Michonne followed her husband moments later.

**….**

The door opened to reveal not only their son, Carl and his family but also Andre too. It was cold out and the fluffy snowflakes were swirling around like the flakes after shaking a snow globe. Rick stood there in his t-shirt and pj bottoms with his gun in his hand... stupefied.

Michonne came up short on Rick's right side holding her robe together against the cold, 'Come on in,' she cried with tears of joy falling shamelessly after seeing her babies on her doorstep.

'Yeah.. come on in,' Rick added opening the door wider after the initial shock wore off while still trying to figure out how it was at all possible that Andre was there too. Carl passed his father his granddaughter's car seat which Rick took from his son as an olive branch freeing him up to hug his mom.

Michonne held on to both of her sons and allowed joyous tears to flow.

**….**

The family sat around the table with hot chocolate and pie as Carl explained his whereabouts, and how he came to have his brother in his custody. His new band went on a road trip down the coast and ended up in Boca Raton, Florida where they had been for three of the six weeks they were on the road.

His parents remarked that Carl seemed truly happy, he had found himself out there away from them.

'Carl, how in the world did you find your brother?' Rick asked, he then explained that they stopped at Wal-Mart the day before to stock up for their trip home when they ran into Mike, his girlfriend and his brother who begged him to take him home with them. He didn't know what to say, but Mike's girlfriend made the decision for them when she told Mike if the kid wants to go let him. He had a gig the night before, but when he arrived home that morning, Andre and his belongings were with his family along with five hundred dollars and a letter transferring custody to him as they would be travelling across state lines with a minor that was not their child.

Michonne wept more and held on to Andre knowing they could have avoided the entire mess of it all if Mike wasn't such an asshole.

Andre touched her cheek, 'Don't cry, Mama. I'm where I want to be thanks to Carl.'

Michonne kissed her son's forehead and added, 'I know, baby… mama's boys are finally home. Go on an' brush your teeth and I'll be up to tuck you in a jiffy.' She then turned to Carl and added, 'Carl, baby, I hope you don't mind but I cleaned up the suite for you and your family because I think your old room would be a little cramp.'

'Thanks, mom.'

'Good. Cyndie, Let me grab my coat and I'll show you around.'

'Mom, I'll do it… it's messy out there, dad can help me unload the RV and we'll see each other in the morning. Go to Andre, his words are brave, but he really needs you.'

**….**

An hour later, after the essentials from the RV were transferred into the suite, Rick bid his son goodnight.

'Thanks, Dad… for everything.'

'You're home, son, and that's all we ever wanted for you. Merry Christmas! You may not know it, but this is our best Christmas yet. You're the only thing RJ asked for this year, so Santa exists for another year… at least for RJ. And you brought Andre home which makes our family complete, so thank you!'

_**Christmas morning…**_

RJ turned in his bed and knocked something over. The noise startled him, he opened his eyes and saw a gift lying on the floor. It was different, gifts were never left on his bed before. He jumped out of bed and retrieved it. The tag read to RJ Love Carl. _He's here! _RJ thought so he took the gift and crept down the hall to Carl's old room and knocked but no answer he came. He was disappointed, so he went up the split level to his parents' door and knocked, 'Come in,' his mommy called. RJ entered the room with his gift in his hand and a long face. 'What's that you have there, baby?' He showed them the gift from his brother.

'Are you gonna open it,' his father asked curious as to what the gift might be.

'Dad, it's not Carl.'

'Open it and see what it says,' his mother coaxed.

RJ reluctantly ripped the paper open to reveal a box. Affixed to the box was an envelope which he opened to find a photo of Carl and their father in his dress uniform, but young Carl was wearing their dad's police cap which swallowed his little head but it didn't bother him because Carl was happy with a smile from ear to ear. He showed the photo to his parents who now sat up in bed eager for the big reveal. His mother's phone was already recording the moment for prosperity's sake with silent tears streaming down the side of her face knowing their son's best Christmas yet awaited.

Rick knew the significance behind the gift, but was dying to see RJ's reaction, 'Go on then, open it up.'

RJ opened the box and in it was the very cap Carl wore with a picture of their father wearing it while carrying Carl in his arms and they were both smiling. RJ took the cap out of the box and placed it on his head and smiled. Rick saluted his son and RJ giggled under the big cap.

'Let's grab some breakfast then we can open some presents.' Michonne suggested knowing full well that Carl and his family, as well as Andre, were already downstairs. The scent of coffee and bacon was already calling to her.

**.…**

RJ's feet barely hit the main floor when he screamed with joy at the sight of his brothers who came from either side of the open kitchen and down the hall scooped him up and swung him forward.

'You're both here,' he said in a fitful of giggles.

Rick and Michonne came to a stop and watched the display from under the archway of the formal dining room underneath the mistletoe. She pointed it out to Rick and he gave his sexy wife a chaste kiss. 'Merry Christmas, baby!' he added with a sparkle in his eyes.

**THE END!**

_**Please #KeepRichonneAlive by leaving a review below. It all depends on you whether or not I revisit this family.**_


End file.
